The Potter Twins
by The Hidden Gryffindor
Summary: James Potter wasn't an only child, he had a twin sister, Hayley. Follow the two through their seventh year at Hogwarts. Will the two still be able to find love and happiness with a war looming over their heads? Will two of the most powerful wizards be able to have a normal year?
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night and the entire house was asleep except for a lone seventeen-year-old woman who roamed the halls of the manor she called home. Her straight jet-black hair fell past her shoulders and her startling blue eyes sparkled with mischief and secrets. She had full red lips and her features were as close to perfect as they could get; she even had the perfect body with lean muscles from years of Quidditch. Slowly the girl tiptoed into her brothers room, she opened the door without making a sound and entered the room just as quietly. Quickly the girl swished her wand to and fro whispering spells under her breath. Proud of her work she exited the room with the ghost of a smile playing across her beautiful face.

* * *

><p>The next morning the very same girl, Hayley Alicia Potter, sat in the kitchen cheerfully chatting with her parents when her twin brother, James Potter and his best friend Sirius Black, barged in interrupting the peaceful, happy atmosphere.<p>

"HAYLEY! WHAT THE HELL! I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" James roared fuming.

"Personally," Hayley replied calmly, "I think it's a good look for both of you."

"YOU DIED OUR SKIN PURPLE AND OUR HAIR HOT PINK! HOW IN GODS NAME DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GOOD LOOK FOR US!" James replied fuming.

"Well you know James it may not be a good look for you but I'm fabulous looking no matter what. You're inferior looks just cant cope as well as mine can." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Prat." James growled while Hayley burst into laughter.

"Hayley," Mrs. Potter interrupted, "Why don't you take the spell of them."

"Must I?" Hayley complained.

"Yes, you must."

/

A few hours later the three were sitting in James and Sirius's bedroom discussing their plans for the rest of the summer holiday.

"So Lily, Marlene, Alice and Remus are coming tomorrow and I just confirmed with Lily, they're staying for the last month of the holidays!" Hayley exclaimed.

"I can't believe Lily and I are finally dating!" James said happily.

"Yeah about that, Mum said that you two had better sleep in separate rooms, or else…" Hayley said sniggering.

Sirius laughed but then suddenly became serious. "You know you guys, now that Lily and James are an official couple and so are Marlene and Remus, I think we had better tell them about everything, we cant leave anything out. We have to tell them about the three of us and Peter being animagus and we have to tell them about Remus's furry little problem, he's already said we should…"

"Then lets enjoy our last day of secrecy," Hayley said just before transforming into her animagus form of a wolf and dashing out of the room. Instantly James and Sirius followed her transforming quickly into their own animagus forms.

The three raced out of the Manor quickly reaching the Quidditch pitch in the backyard. They quickly glanced at each other and took off again heading towards the woods near the Manor. The wind rustled through their fur and their mouths hung open slightly as the inhaled the fresh country air. The three ran through the woods their paws hitting the pine-covered ground with such speed that they cleared the halfway point of the woods in a matter of seconds. They completed their run dodging fallen trees and trying to beat each other to the end. To sum it up it was one of those days where cheeks hurt from smiling and sides hurt from laughing.

* * *

><p><span> <em>The Next Day<em>

The fireplace in the living room of Potter Manor suddenly turned a bright green color, as Lily, Marlene, Alice and Remus appeared standing in it. The four looked around wondering where their friends were when the door burst open and three people ran in. "You guys!" Marlene yelled running to go hug her friends with the others right beside her. Long embraces were exchanged, an especially long one in Lily and James's case; in fact the only reason the simple 'hug' didn't turn to more was because at that exact moment Mrs. Potter walked in and the two sprang away from each other.

"Oh umm… Mrs. Potter, how are?" Lily said as red as a tomato.

"Lily dear! I'm wonderful, but you must stop calling me Mrs. Potter, my name is Amelia and there's no need for formality from you three girls," she replied gesturing at Alice and Marlene, "Sirius and Remus have been calling me Amelia since as long as I can remember knowing them."

Marlene and Alice smiled and nodded moving forward to give 'Amelia' a hug.

_/_

_Later that night_

Lily, Hayley and Marlene lay on Hayley's 'king' size bed, while Alice had thrown herself into the sofa at the bottom of the bed.  
>"That was one hell of a day," Marlene commented playing with her strawberry-blonde curls.<br>"I'm exhausted," Hayley replied.

They had spent the day at the lake in the woods, splashing about, relaxing and having a picnic. They had gone for a trek as well and they were all extremely tired by the time they had got home for dinner.

"So, Hayls." Lily said turning around to face her best friend, "have you been writing to Thomas Wood?"

Hayley blushed furiously before replying, "Well he did send me a letter yesterday, asking if I would go on a date with him to Hogsmeade as soon a school started."  
>"Why has he asked so far in advance? AND what did you say?" Marlene asked far too sweetly.<br>"He asked so far in advance because he said that he had a feeling I would receive at least ten offers in the first week of school. I said no Mar, I know its mean and I know he's had a crush on me for two years but…I just couldn't bring myself to say yes."

"Hayls, in the entire sixth year you didn't go on a date with _anyone, _not a single soul. So many guys asked you out and you said no to all _of_ them. What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Hayley cried "I have no clue why I say no to any of those guys, like all of them were really sweet and I really hope they get together with other amazing people but _I,_ couldn't say yes. I know there's this one guy who I think may be the reason but I'm not even sure who the guy is! Oh my God…my love life is messed up."

"Hey, I'm sure you'll figure it out this year," said Alice coming up and hugging her friend.

"Alice," Hayley cooed "How's Frank?"

Alice looked around the room desperately thinking about an escape route but Hayley jumped up her refine reflexes (thanks to Quidditch) taking over for her as she sprinted across her large room and blocked the exit. Marlene followed suit skidding across the soft carpeted floor and guarding the bathroom while Lily sprang up and made sure Hayley's walk-in cupboard was inaccessible.

"Start talking honey," Marlene laughed her brown eyes sparkling…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks for reviewing, making this story one of your favorites or following; please continue doing so! I'll hopefully be updating every Friday unless I'm able to get chapters up earlier in the week.  
>Enjoy this chapter xx<strong>

The last month of the summer holidays passed splendidly, the seven seventeen year olds spent their days playing Quidditch and truth or dare, having picnics, exploring the woods, swimming about in the lake and enjoying each others company. According to them the time went by much too fast and before they knew it there was only a week left till Hogwarts started again for their final year.

* * *

><p><span><em>August 21<em>_st__ (a week before Hogwarts started again)_

The table was filled with laughter and chatter as the Potter family plus Sirius, Lily, Remus, Marlene and Alice sat down to eat breakfast. The teenagers were making a plan to go to Diagon Alley and the Potter's parents were going to their small holiday home on the beach and were planning on returning the night after.  
>"Now I want you all to stay safe, these are dark times. We generally wouldn't leave you but the reason we have to go is that there's an order meeting and since it can't be done in the regular place we offered the beach house," Amelia said running a hand through her greying brown hair, her sparkling blue eyes full of worry.<p>

"Mum, it's fine. Don't a worry about a thing." Hayley said kissing her mothers forehead.

"How can I not worry! Charles maybe you should go without me, I'll stay back."

Amelia stated addressing her husband and ignoring her daughter all together.

"Absolutely not! Mum, Hayley, Sirius and I can handle everything. We know this place like the back of our hand. Go enjoy yourself! Merlin knows you've deserved it having to put up with the seven of us for a whole month!" James told Amelia.

"Okay, I'll go but promise me you'll be back from Diagon Alley by five in the afternoon at the latest." Amelia ordered.  
>"Definitely Mel," Sirius said leaning over to pat her shoulder.<p>

**.oooOooo.**

Amelia and Charles had departed an hour later, Amelia had been quite reluctant but after Charles strengthened the wards around the house she was slightly more willing. Before leaving Charles pulled his two children aside and had spoken to them.

"The only reason you seven are being allowed to stay alone with no adult is because Dumbledore said that you and Hayley were two of the most powerful magical beings he knew. You two can look after those five, I'm sure of it. However while looking after them, don't forget to look after yourselves." Charles said his usual mischievous brown eyes very serious.

Hayley nodded solemnly and hugged her father. "Dad, look, I know you think that we can be careless but I swear to Merlin that I would give my life to protect James and I know he would do the same for me. We've got each others backs and that's why I wont have to look after myself, he'll do it for me."

"Yeah, Hayley and I will always be there for each other; whatever pain she has to go through in her life I'll stand there and take over some of the burden. That's what twins are for." James added looking at Hayley.  
>Charles embraced his two children and smiled at them, pride lighting up his face.<p>

* * *

><p>The seven friends apparated to Diagon Alley, their faces alight with excitement about the fact that they would be able to meet some of their other friends. Earlier that day they had received word from Peter that he would be joining them. All the Marauders except for Hayley had been thrilled that they would see their friend again. Hayley on the other hand couldn't hide her distaste; she had never liked their verminous 'friend'.<p>

The girls looked around their eyes dancing with joy.  
>"It will probably be best if we split up," Alice stated, "I know the look in Marlene's, Lily's and Hayley's eyes and they'll drive you crazy right now. They're in the mood for a shopping spree and you really don't want to have be with them during this 'mood' of theirs."<br>Hayley and Marlene grinned at each other, smirking slightly at the fact that Alice knew them so well.

"You secretly love us," Lily had replied laughing. The other two piping in with 'you know you do' and 'don't deny it'.

The seven decided to meet at 'Leaky Cauldron' at two for a late lunch and then stick together to pick up their school supplies.

"You'll have two hours to shop for clothes and stuff, please don't make us wait awfully long, you know how shopping tires us." Remus begged.  
>"Oh we'll try," Marlene said kissing her boyfriend, "there can be no promises."<p>

Remus smiled, happiness clear on his face, Marlene was doing him well.

**.oooOooo.**

"You guys!" Marlene squealed, "The first place we're going is the dress shop! We'll be allowed to go to the 'Seven Winters Ball', this year and our outfits will have been stunning!"

The 'Seven Winters Ball' was thrown strictly for students in their seventh year (younger students were only allowed if they were dates) and Marlene had been looking forward to the ball since her first year in Hogwarts; hell would freeze over before she allowed that day to be anything less then perfect. The shopping fanatic believed that a day could only be amazing if it was accompanied with the most amazing outfit and for that reason the four girls would be buying their dresses for the ball before doing anything else.

Marlene led her three best friends into 'Jennifer's Dresses' the best-known dress shop in all of England. The four girls browsed through racks upon racks searching for a dress they could fall in love with. Finally after an hour of searching and magical alterations they found theirs. The girls then headed over to buy some regular muggle clothes and wizard robes for the weekends.

**.oooOooo.**

It was exactly two in the afternoon when both the groups apparated into the inn. Exclaims of shock about the girls being on time were blatantly released by the boys while the eight of them ordered.

Lunch was filled with comfortable chatter, good food and 'The Leaky Cauldron's' famous chocolate cake, which they sliced, ate and packed the remaining for later. After lunch Peter left to head back home and everyone, but Hayley, was sad to see the back of him. Hayley simply scowled and mumbled 'good riddance' under her breath.

The seven friends exited from lunch and headed straight towards 'Flourish and Blotts' to pick up supplies for the approaching school year. Within the next one and a half hours the lot of them had picked up everything they required from the various stores they had to go to. Satisfied the group then apparated back to the manor to enjoy their last week there.

**This is just a light chapter because from chapter 3 onwards the twins are going to start facing some serious issues and Hayley may start realizing who it is that she is waiting for. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and follow! **

**Xxx**


	3. Authors Note

**Hi! I'm really sorry about this but I won't be posting a new chapter for the next 3 weeks :/ I've got my exams coming up and I have to do well. I'm really sorry again but as soon as my exams are over you guys will get a nice long chapter. **

**I'm so sorry. Thank you for understanding.**

**I love you all. Xxx**


End file.
